MAYBE
by psuliem
Summary: old story. uploaded by request. lloyd garmadon crushing on kai again wow i used to be SOOOO original


**So... MAYBE YOU LIKE HIM**

_old story wont be edited_

* * *

><p>Your name is LLOYD GARMADON and you have A CRUSH ON YOUR ENEMY.<p>

He was always around when you caused TROUBLE, which is one of the reasons you did it so much and so carelessly.

You built tree houses and LET OUT THE SNAKES to see him.

You were a BAD BOY and he took notice. (Of course not in the way you'd wanted, but it was alright.)

You had naughty dreams about him that you didn't talk about or truly understand or acknowledge yourself.

You still pursued his attention, though.

You sought out his anger and beatings like they were the candy you had wanted the first time you'd met him.

GOD, YOU REMEMBER THAT DAY. The day you saw his spikey brunette hair, his naturally tan skin under the sunlight, the pure red suit that clung to him in just the right way.

At first you'd scolded yourself for thinking all these things, but you remembered you were supposed to be a bad boy. Boys liking boys was different and a lot of people, if you remembered correctly, hated it.

So you accepted this into your life and never questioned it again... for a while, at least.

Then one day, you JOINED THEIR TEAM and you saw him every day. You messed with him. You got close to him.

You questioned your sexuality as the lonely 12 year old you were and it took longer this time. You accepted it again though with a bit more hesitation.

AND THEN, HE SAVED YOU and held you close and you could have sworn your heart stopped as he rescued you from impending death. He carried you out and you just clung to him.

He said you were the GREEN NINJA and at first, you were weary and you didn't want this. It came to your mind that if you were a good guy, you would have no reason to accept that you liked boys.

The thought had constantly weighed on you since you'd stepped foot on this boat.

You remember going into the bathroom to put on your green suit for the first time. You had stared at your bare, bruised body in the mirror for a while, old clothes in one hand, new in the other.

You had already made your DECISION on this, but you found it hard to give up the only thing you'd ever known.

Hiding your feelings was easy after that.

Sure, you still got those little feelings when he smiled at you or winked or looked at you or...

You didn't think it was a big issue, though.

You still messed with him, you still talked.

YOU TALKED WITH HIM MORE than any of the other guys and he often gave you those looks you gave him, but you guessed it was your OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION.

One day you and him had been alone and had watched people together. His arms had wrapped around you and he'd said he had to PROTECT YOU from getting you sick by keeping you from the cold.

You were glad he couldn't see your face because you looked as red as a tomato.

You both had watched stars together too. He'd held you close and you'd laid your head on his chest and you could safely admit to yourself you'd NEVER HAD A BETTER NIGHT in your life. He'd almost fallen asleep while holding you, too.

THEN, YOU GREW UP.

They had all looked at you like you were crazy, but you knew they were just surprised.

He was staring at you the longest, like he was thinking about something.

You'd been looking at him for a while now.

Sensei said you were about 19 or so now. You had all only caught the edges of the weird potion's blast.

You had more dreams about him now. They were more frequent. You'd GROWN UP IN A SECOND while still in lo- while you still liked the red ninja. You'd become MORE MATURE now. You were about his age. A few years younger.

He seemed to watch you more openly now. You guessed that was because you weren't a child anymore. It wasn't technically illegal anymore.

But he didn't like you, did he? Really? Was that possible...?

You brushed it off and sat back down to consider your sexuality again.

You'd caught Nya and Jay having sex at one point when you'd woken from your sleep after some intense training. You didn't move, you'd just laid there and pretended to be asleep. It didn't turn you on, but when Cole walked in and sent Jay the harshest glare you'd ever seen, you immediately had some suspicions and need to SHARE SOME GOSSIP. With who? You didn't know. You just needed to.

Eventually, your MOM CAME BACK. Some shit went down. You were mad at her for a bit, and then the world got fucked up by the Stone Army.

The snakes had disappeared, which was great.

He fought with you, which was even better.

Unfortunately, the fighting was a waste of a time and only stalled the army as it destroyed all of Ninjago City.

He had comforted you when your mom ran off, and held you when Sensei jumped after her.

You were distraught so YOU CLUNG, but after a little, you remember you were with many people and let go.

Everyone was okay, though.

And that brought you to NOW.

You were all cramped in a small, one person room, hidden atop a huge hill with a monster guarding the bottom while Zane's, apparently not dead father and Jay worked on their busted up ship from the rough night before.

Much more intense things were happening, but you were focused on his body pressed close to yours.

They were all taking shifts right now for sleeping and you happen to have this shift with Kai.

His hair is a bit of a mess and he hasn't taken a shower in a little while, but you still find immense comfort in his smell and him being there.

Kai mumbles your name softly, making you look up at him to find his lips on yours.

It was a small kiss. Yet so satisfying and comforting. It made you feel like EVERYTHING would be OKAY.

That was all you two did.

You just exchanged that one kiss and laid there, pressed close for warmth and many other reasons too, till your sleeping shift was over. Neither of you slept.

Your name is LLOYD GARMADON and you are IN LOVE WITH YOUR TEAMMATE.


End file.
